Pretending?
by ainagihara
Summary: Berpura-pura itu tidak enak, apalagi berpura-pura mencintai orang lain. Semua orang tidak tahu bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu seorang. Mind to RnR? :)


**Pretending?**

**Harvest Moon by Natsume**

**Warning: OOC, typo, ada alur **_**flashback**_** dan lain lain.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Ayo, <em>sweet potato<em>! Cepat tumbuh! Cepat berbuah!" ucap Claire sambil bersenandung menyirami bibit di setiap petak lahan.

Setelah menyirami tanamannya ia meletakan alat penyiramnya di sebelah kakinya kemudian memandangi lahannya yang sudah ditanami dengan berbagai macam bibit baru pada musim yang baru ini. Musim gugur. Musim favorit Claire.

Setelah itu, ia memandang langit pagi yang sangat cerah walaupun banyak angin berhembus yang membuatnya merinding kedinginan, tetapi tidak akan mengalahkan semangatnya.

"Selamat pagiii!" serunya dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Kemudian, ia mengambil alat penyiramnya dan memasukannya ke ransel kesayangannya.

"Oh ya, hari ini aku akan mengunjunginya," ucap Claire sambil tersenyum lebar dan melangkah menuju kandang ayamnya.

.

.

.

**Klining!**

"Selamat datang!" seru kakek pandai besi ternama di kota ini.

"Selamat siang, Saibara!" balas Claire sambil terseyum lebar, "Aku ingin mengambil kapak pesananku, sudah selesai di _upgrade _kan?" ucap Claire lagi sambil menatap Saibara dan Gray bergantian yang sedang berdiri di sudut ruangan sambil mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Tentu Claire! Baru saja selesai," ucap Saibara sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ini," ujar Gray singkat sambil melangkah mendekati Claire dan menyerahkan kapak yang baru saja ia selesaikan.

"Terima kasih!" ucap Claire memberikan senyum terbaiknya dan dibalas oleh anggukan Gray.

"Semuanya berapa Saibara?" tanya Claire sambil melangkah ke arah meja kasir tempat Saibara sedang berdiri.

"5000G Claire," ucap Saibara.

"Baiklah, ini Saibara! Terima kasih banyak," ujar Claire sambil meletakkan uangnya di atas meja kasir.

"Terima kasih kembali Claire," balas Saibara sambil tersenyum.

"Gray, kau sudah selesai bekerja kan? Ayo, kita pergi sekarang," ucap Claire kemudian menoleh ke arah Gray yang tepat berdiri di sampingnya. "Hah? Pergi?" tanya Gray bingung.

Claire langsung menginjak kaki Gray, "Iya, kita kan mau pergi!"

"Aw—I-iya! Ayo!" jawab Gray kesal sambil menahan kakinya yang sakit.

"Baiklah, kami izin pamit dulu Saibara!" seru Claire berpamitan dan dibalas oleh anggukan Saibara kemudian menarik tangan Gray dan berjalan keluar _Blacksmith_.

"Bisakah kau tidak selalu menginjak kakiku?!" ucap Gray kesal ketika mereka sudah di luar _Blacksmith._

"Bawel, sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Claire yang mulai melangkah kemudian diikuti oleh Gray.

"Kenapa malah nanya? Kau sendiri yang membawaku," ucap Gray tak acuh, tatapannya tetap lurus kedepan.

Claire hanya berdecak kesal dan melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Gray, kita ini 'pacaran', jadi kau harus—"

"Claire! Gray!" seru seseorang dari arah kanan mereka, langsung saja Claire dan Gray yang merasa dipanggil langsung menoleh ke arah orang itu.

"Ann? Ada apa?" tanya Claire ketika Ann sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka yang sehabis berlari terburu-buru.

"Bisakah kalian membantuku?" tanya Ann dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Membantu apa, Ann?" tanya Claire dengan bingung.

"_Inn_ sedang ramai pengunjung, banyak turis dari luar kota datang dan makan siang di _Inn_. Aku dan ayahku sangat kewalahan karena kekurangan tenaga kerja. Bisakah kalian membantuku hanya sampai sepi saja, tolong yaa," jelas Ann dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Ohh begitu, baiklah kami akan membantumu kok!" ucap Claire mantap sambil tersenyum lebar. Wajah panik Ann langsung berubah seketika menjadi senyuman lebar.

"Ah, malas. Aku ingin ke perpustakaan. Kau saja," ucap Gray tak acuh.

Tanpa menjawab ucapan Gray, Claire langsung menarik lengan Gray dan mulai melangkah menuju _Inn_ diikuti oleh Ann, "Ayo Ann! Kami akan membantumu!"

.

.

"Antar ke meja sembilan," ucap Gray dengan muka kesal kepada Claire. Melihat itu, Claire menatapnya tajam, "Tidak bisakah kau tersenyum?!"

"Bawel!" seru Gray makin kesal, Ann yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh ke arah dua temannya yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti saling memaki. Karena kesal, Ann yang sedang membersihkan meja segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Gray, lebih baik kau mencuci piring! Pusing aku liatnya!" ujar Ann sambil berkecak pinggang menatap Gray. Mendengar itu, Claire langsung memeletkan lidahnya penuh kemenangan.

"Kau juga Claire! Jangan kelamaan nganterin pesanannya," ujar Ann kemudian diikuti oleh senyuman kemenangan Gray sebelum ia melenggang pergi ke dapur untuk mencuci piring.

_Dua jam kemudian.._

"Setidaknya kalau segini aku dan Ann masih bisa mengkondisikan para pelanggan," ucap Doug sambil menatap para pelanggan yang hanya memenuhi beberapa meja saja.

"Iya! Terima kasih ya kalian! Aku dan ayah sangat terbantu!" ujar Ann dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Bukan masalah, kami senang membantu kalian! Iya kan, Gray?" ujar Claire sambil menyenggol Gray, tetapi Gray yang seperti sudah lelah dan kesal hanya bergumam dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ah iya, kalian tunggu sebentar ya," ucap Doug yang kemudian melangkah menuju kasir.

"Hey, Claire Gray! Maafkan aku ya tadi kalo ngomel sama kalian," ucap Ann agak berbisik menatap Claire dan Gray bergantian. Mendengar itu, Gray memutar bola matanya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Ann," ujar Claire dan membalas senyum Ann.

"Habisnya, kalian susah banget dipisahin! Kalian sebenarnya saling suka kan?" terka Ann sambil tersenyum menggoda Claire dan Gray.

Mendengar ucapan Ann, Claire langsung melirik ke arah Gray dan Gray melirik ke arah Claire. "Ukh.. Aku benci berpura-pura," umpat Claire dalam hatinya.

"Nah, ini buat kalian berdua! Itung-itung buat jajan kalian hehe," ujar Doug yang sudah berdiri di samping Ann sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembaran uang kepada Claire dan Gray.

Claire tersenyum lebar dan menerima uang dari Doug, melihat Claire menerima uang dari Doug, Gray ikut menerima uang tersebut. "Terima kasih, Doug! Kami senang membantumu," ujar Claire. Setelah itu, Claire melihat jam dinding yang menempel di sisi dinding _Inn_. Pukul 15.00.

"Doug, Ann, kami pamit dulu ya! Terima kasih banyak!" ucap Claire membungkuk pamit kemudian diikuti oleh Gray.

"Terima kasih kembali, hati-hati di jalan," ucap Doug melambaikan tangan diikuti oleh Ann sambil tersenyum lebar setelah Claire dan Gray melangkah menuju pintu utama _Inn_.

"Hah, seharusnya aku sedang di perpustakaan sekarang!" ujar Gray kesal. Mendengar itu, Claire hanya menunduk dengan ekspresi yang campur aduk.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Gray yang merasakan perbedaan sikap Claire yang sebelumnya tidak seperti itu.

Claire hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Ayo kutemani kau ke perpustakaan," ucap Claire yang mempercepat langkahnya dan membuka pintu _Inn _tanpa memikirkan akan ada orang atau tidak di balik pintu tersebut. Dan tiba-tiba..

**BRUK! Splash!**

"A-Astaga! Ma-Maafkan aku Claire!" seru Cliff yang sedang membawa satu tong berukuran cukup besar dan berisi _wine_ sudah tumpah pada sebagian baju _overlay_ Claire dan berceceran di lantai depan pintu _Inn_.

Claire hanya hanya diam tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, ia hanya menunduk memandangi _wine _yang berceran di bawah kakinya.

"C-Claire.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Cliff lagi sambil menatap Claire yang masih terpaku diam.

"Bisakah kau tidak terburu-buru? Lihat apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Gray kesal yang melihat tingkah Claire makin aneh.

"G-Gray! Jangan begitu!" bela Cliff tegas.

"Dia ceroboh, Cliif!" balas Gray kesal.

"_Lain kali jangan ceroboh ya.."_

"Tapi, sekarang dia sudah berlumuran _wine. _Setidaknya kita membantu," balas Cliff lagi.

"_Ya, aku suka wine."_

"Hiks.." Mendengar itu, Cliff dan Gray langsung menoleh ke arah Claire.

"Claire, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Cliff sepelan mungkin. Tetapi, pipi Claire sudah dibasahi oleh air matanya yang sedari tadi mengalir.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Cliff, Claire langsung berlari menjauh dari sana.

Melihat itu Cliff hanya menatap bingung Claire yang berlari menjauh, "Dia mau kemana?"

Gray hanya tertawa seadanya, "Mengejar cinta."

"Hah? Bukannya kau pacarnya?" tanya Cliff yang tambah tidak mengerti mendengar jawaban Gray .

"Heh, mau saja dibodohi," ucap Gray sambil tersenyum tipis. "Sudah ya, aku mau ke perpustakaan."

Cliff hanya cengo dan memandang Gray yang melenggang jauh dari sana.

.

.

.

-_Flashback-_

"_Permisi.. Ada orang?" ucap Claire yang melangkah masuk klinik sambil membawa dua botol wine di kedua tanganya. Tapi disana tidak ada orang sama sekali, klinik terlihat sangat sepi._

"_Permisi, Elli! Aku mengantar pesanan wine-mu nih!" seru Claire agak sedikit lebih keras._

"_Iya, tunggu sebentar," balas seseorang yang terdengar dari lantai atas._

"_Sepertinya itu suara Dokter," ucap Claire dalam hati kemudian duduk di ruang tunggu. Beberapa menit berlalu tetapi Dokter belum juga turun, Claire mulai merasa bosan dan melangkah mendekati meja kerja Dokter di balik tirai putih._

"_Banyak sekali buku Dokter.." gumam Claire sambil melihat-lihat buku di ruang kerja Dokter._

"_Claire, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ucap Dokter tiba-tiba yang sudah berdiri di belakang Claire._

_KYAA!_

_**PRANG!**_

_Dua botol wine yang dibawa Claire daritadi, jatuh berceceran di lantai klinik._

"_AH! Maafkan aku Dokter! A-Aku tidak bermaksud!" seru Claire takut karena sudah memecahkan wine pesanan Elli dan lancang masuk ke ruang kerja dokter tanpa izin._

_Dokter hanya tersenyum tipis, "Tidak apa-apa, sini kubantu aku ambil lap dulu," ucap Dokter yang keluar ruangannya._

_Claire mengangguk kemudian ia berjongkok untuk mengambil serpihan kaca botol yang telah ia jatuhkan._

"_Aw!" seru Claire reflek karena jarinya tergores salah satu serpihan kaca._

"_Claire! Kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Dokter yang sudah kembali mengambil lap._

"_Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, hanya luka kecil.." ucap Claire menyembunyikan jarinya._

"_Luka kecil bisa menjadi besar.." balas Dokter menarik tangan Claire. Claire hanya menunduk malu._

_Setelah melihat luka Claire, ia memasukkan ujung jari Claire yang terluka ke mulutnya. Melihat aksi Dokter, Claire terkejut bukan main._

"_Dok-Dokter?!"_

"_Air ludah mempercepat penyembuhan luka," balas Dokter setelah mengeluarkan ujung jari Claire dari mulutnya. Claire hanya mengangguk dengan muka yang bersemu merah. Kemudian Dokter mengambil plester di atas mejanya dan mengenakannya di jari Claire._

"_Te-Terima kasih, dok.." ucap Claire sambil tersenyum lebar._

"_Lain kali jangan ceroboh ya.."_

_Claire tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, "Memangnya wine ini buat siapa?" tanya Claire penasaran karena tidak yakin bahwa seorang Elli menyukai wine._

"_Untukku," jawab Dokter singkat._

"_Eh? Kau suka wine?" _

"_Ya, aku suka wine," balas Dokter sambil tersenyum tipis._

_._

_._

_._

"_Dokter, a-aku menyukaimu.." ucap Claire sambil menunduk yang menahan mukanya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus._

"_Trent.. Panggil saja aku Trent," balas Trent datar sambil menatap Claire._

_Claire mengangkat wajahnya, "Eh? Trent?"_

"_Ya, nama asliku. Hanya mayor dan Elli yang tahu nama asliku, dan sekarang kau salah satunya," jelas Trent kemudian dibalas oleh anggukan Claire._

_Setelah itu Trent memalingkan mukanya, melihat itu Claire menatapnya bingung, "A-Ada apa dok—ah maksudku Trent?"_

"_Kukira aku tidak akan jatuh cinta ketika berada di kota ini," ucap Trent yang masih memalingkan mukanya terlihat mukanya bersemu merah._

_Melihat itu, Claire merasakan mukanya memanas, "Ke-Kenapa begitu?"_

_Trent menoleh ke arah Claire dan menatapnya, "Karena aku sudah berjanji pada ayahku untuk tidak berpacaran ketika aku sudah menjadi dokter dan mengabdi di kota ini. Ayahku tidak ingin pekerjaanku terganggu," jelas Trent. Claire hanya diam mematung mendengar penjelasan Trent._

"_Ayah memberitahu perjanjianku kepada mayor dan menitipkanku pada mayor. Jadi, memang tidak bisa melanggar," jelas Trent lagi dan menghela nafasnya._

"_Ja-jadi cinta tak terbalas ya.." ucap Claire sambil tersenyum tipis._

"_Ayahku melarangku berpacaran bukan menikah.." ucap Trent sambil tersenyum._

_Mendengar itu, mata Claire membesar di tambah muka nya yang sudah penuh dengan warna merah, "A-Aku be-belum si-siap!"_

_Trent tertawa kecil, "Sudah kuduga.." Claire hanya menunduk malu mendengar jawaban Trent._

"_Ya sudah, kita berpura-pura saja. Karena hampir satu kota termasuk mayor sudah tau kalau kita lagi dekat," ucap Trent melipat tangannya di depan dada dan tersenyum._

"_Berpura-pura? Bagaimana?" tanya Claire menatap Trent bingung._

"_Kau berpura-pura pacaran dengan orang lain,"_

"_A-Apa?! Siapa?" ucap Claire bingung mendengar ide anehnya Trent._

_Trent terdiam sebentar, "Gray?" ucap Trent mengingat satu nama._

"_Kenapa dia?!" seru Claire hampir histeris._

"_Entahlah, aku mempercayai orang itu," jawab Trent sambil mengangkat bahunya._

"_Gray teman baikku pasti dia mau membantu, lagipula ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Mary," ucap Claire dalam hatinya._

"_Baiklah.." jawab Claire akhirnya._

_Mendengar jawaban Claire, Trent mengangguk,"Sesekali menjadi dokter yang melanggar aturan tidak buruk juga," ucap Trent sambil tersenyum lebar._

-_End Flashback_-

.

.

**BRAK!**

"Elli! Dokter ada kan?" ucap Claire melangkah masuk klinik dengan cepat.

"A-ada! Tapi dia tidak bisa diganggu.." ucap Elli agak kaget yang melihat Claire yang berlumuran dengan _wine_ dan mata yang sembab.

Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Elli, Claire menyibak tirai yang menjadi batas ruang kerja Trent dan ruang tunggu dan melangkah masuk.

Di ruangan tersebut, terlihat Trent yang sedang menulis sesuatu di meja kerjanya dengan serius, ketika Claire masuk ia tidak menoleh sedikitpun tetap menunduk dan berkutat pada lembaran yang ia tulis.

"Dokter.." panggil Claire yang merasa tidak diperhatikan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Dokter!" panggil Claire sedikit tegas.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban, Trent tetap menulis dan tidak menoleh.

"Trent!" seru Claire yang mulai kesal.

Panggilan Claire yang ketiga akhirnya membuat Trent menoleh ke arah Claire tetapi, tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Mata Claire mulai berkaca-kaca, "A-Aku lelah berpura-pura seperti ini! A-Aku—"

"Kemari," ucap Trent singkat.

"Hah?" ucap Claire tidak mengerti.

"Kemari," ulang Trent.

Akhirnya Claire melangkah mendekati Trent dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Ada apa dengan bajumu?" tanya Trent kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berhadapan dengan Claire.

"Ta-tadi aku menabrak Cliff yang sedang membawa tong berisi _wine_," jelas Claire sambil menunduk.

Trent terdiam sebentar, "Bau _wine _yang ada di bajumu membuatku tergoda untuk minum, cepat ganti bajumu," ucap Trent yang hampir mirip bisikan sambil membuka kancing baju _overlay_ Claire.

Claire merasakan mukanya merah seperti kepiting rebus kemudian reflek menepis tangan Trent, "Me-Mesum!"

"Oh ayolah, aku seorang dokter! Rata-rata bukuku berisi dengan gambar manusia telanjang," ucap Trent santai.

"Ta-Tapi kan aku malu! Lagipula aku ganti pake baju apa?" ucap Claire agak kesal.

Trent melepaskan jaket dokternya dan menyerahkannya kepada Claire, "Ini."

Claire memandang jaket yang dipegang Trent dan berganti memandang Trent yang tidak memakai jaket dokternya, disana Trent hanya menggunakan kemeja berlengan panjang tetapi digulung olehnya.

"Ada yang salah?" ucap Trent tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat Claire tersadar.

"A-Ah! Tidak apa-apa hehe," ucap Claire sambil mengambil jaket tersebut dan mulai berjalan keluar ruang kerja.

"Kau mau ganti dimana?" tanya Trent menghentikan langkah Claire.

"Di luar? Masa aku harus ganti di sini?" ucap Claire sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Oke, kalau kau mau dicurigai oleh Elli karena membawa jaketku keluar dari ruang kerjaku," ucap Trent sambil mengangkat bahunya dan duduk kembali.

Claire terdiam sejenak dan merasakan mukanya memanas, akhirnya ia berbalik arah dan berjalan ke pojok ruangan kerja Trent, "Jangan lihat!"

Trent hanya terseyum geli kemudian memutar kursinya membelakangi Claire.

.

.

"Sudah," ucap Claire sambil melipat baju kotornya.

Mendengar ucapan Claire, Trent langsung memutar kursinya kembali menghadap Claire.

"Jaketmu besar juga.." ucap Claire yang sekarang terbungkus oleh jaket Trent yang lumayan panjang sampai menutupi dengkul Claire.

"Kemari, duduk di sini," ucap Trent sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya.

Muka Claire langsung bersemu merah, "Apa tidak ada tempat duduk lain?"

"Aku maunya kau duduk di sini," ucap Trent lagi.

Ucapan Trent berhasil membuat wajah Claire bertambah merah, perlahan Claire melangkah mendekati Trent. Sebelum ia duduk di pangkuan Trent, Claire menatap Trent, "Apa kau yakin? A-Aku berat loh…"

Mendengar itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Claire, Trent langsung menarik Claire ke pangkuannya.

"Kyaa!"

"Tadi kamu ingin mengatakan apa?" tanya Trent ketika Claire sudah duduk di pangkuannya.

Claire hanya diam menunduk sambil menutupi mukanya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hmm?" gumam Trent yang menunggu jawaban Claire.

"A-Aku sudah tidak mau berpura-pura rasanya tidak enak," ucap Claire yang hampir mirip bisikan.

"Begitukah?" tanya Trent memastikan, Claire hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

Trent merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda keramat berbentuk bulu dan berwarna biru, "Jadi, jika aku memberikan ini kau sudah siap dan akan menerimanya?" ucap Trent sambil menunjukkan benda keramat tersebut kepada Claire.

Melihat benda itu, mata Claire memebesar saking kagetnya kemudian tertawa kecil, " Apa kau selalu menyimpan itu di kantongmu?"

"Iya, menunggu seseorang siap menjadi pasangan hidupku, selamanya," ucap Trent sambil tersenyum.

Claire membalas senyumnya dengan senyum terbaiknya. "Jadi, Claire.. _Will you mary me?_" ucap Trent sambil tersenyum.

Claire tersenyum lebar kemudian menerima _Blue Feather_ yang ada di tangan Trent, "_Yes.. Yes, I will…_"

Setelah itu, Claire melingkarkan tangannya di leher Trent dan memeluknya, "Aku mencintaimu Trent," bisik Claire dalam pelukannya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu," balas Trent kemudian melingkarkan tanganya di pinggang Claire dan memeluknya erat.

.

.

**Fin.**

**a/n:**

**Yay! Selesai! Aku udah buat cerita ini lama banget… Tapi, ga pede buat di publish karena ga pernah buat fict dengan pairing Trent x Claire :'3 karena ada yang request Trent x Claire waktu itu pen name yang request ini Summist Moon dan aku jadi kepikiran dan menghasilkan fict ini hehe**

**Semoga Summist Moon suka ya! :)**

_**Mind to review**_**? butuh masukan dari reader nih dengan pairing yang pertama kali kubuat ini :'3**

_**Thank you for reading**_**~ :)**


End file.
